battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Provence
Provence is a map in Battlefield V introduced in September 2019 within the fourth chapter of Tides of War, Defying the Odds. The map in the southern French region of , originally part of the German client state of following the in 1940, but formally occupied by the Germans in November 1942 in response to the Allied landings in North Africa during . Following this, and with attention now turning to the invasion of mainland Europe, the increased in strength and popularity, achieving momentum of a mass movement during 1943, aided by Allied espionage services such as the and . These Resistance forces assisted greatly in paving the way for the eventual liberation of Provence as a result of the Franco-American amphibious landings of in August 1944.The Maps of Battlefield V: Provence and the Lofoten Islands Overview In the region of Provence, with its sublime surroundings of rolling hills dotted with cypress trees and lavender blooms, all basking in the dry summer light, a modestly-sized French town finds itself in the iron grip of occupation. The town is aesthetically uniform if disorganised in layout - terraces of beige stone and terracotta tiles, their facades strewn with marquees, are pressed together along the winding cobblestone streets which are towered over to the east by a grand inaccessible château. The map takes place by a riverbank on the town's western outskirts, within a district consisting of a charming amalgam of houses, cafés and shops, linked together by a network of cramped alleyways and stepped back passages that form a highly uneven topography. They are themselves intersected by more open areas such as courtyards and fenced-off bylanes, with places of interest being the church on the central Rue Renan, the circular plaza of the Town Center, and the two arched bridges leading across the river out into the expanse of the countryside. Yet even in a place so ostensibly remote, the German tyranny leaves its unmistakable mark on these historic streets. Security checkpoints cover all routes in and out, the roads themselves being clogged with military trucks and makeshift barricades, while an anti-aircraft artillery battery has taken over what was the town marketplace. Despite this, the time of approaching liberation can be plainly seen, marked by the growing number of French flags waving defiantly at windows. Compared to the other small-scale map released with Defying the Odds, Provence is similar in that it takes place within a semi-urban environment that predominately lends itself to close-quarters infantry combat. Unlike Lofoten Islands, the area is significantly more built up, with its labyrinthine mesh of footways offering plenty of available routes but severely limiting sightlines. Long distance engagements are only likely to occur along the Rue Principale, or the lowlands by the riverbank on the western map edge - both paths span the entire length of the map spawn-to-spawn, although the former varies somewhat in terms of width and direction. The majority of buildings within the map are inaccessible, signified by barred doors, however caution should still be paid to the surrounding structures - the few that are accessible pose a significant threat in the form of upstairs windows and balconies, and offer yet more options for routing while staying off the streets. These buildings can in turn be reduced to rubble with destruction. In terms of play area, Provence is one of the smallest maps in the game. It is also available only in a small number of gamemodes, those being Squad Conquest and Team Deathmatch, and thus playable only with reduced team sizes. Each mode takes place within a different half of the map whole. Squad Conquest Squad Conquest takes place on the north side of town. It includes the eastern Alley and Plaza Sectors, the western Outskirts and River Sectors, and the centrally located Church Sector. The main street of Rue Principale cuts diagonally across the middle of the play area, and serves as the primary and most direct route for travel, as it links to all three flags. The sidestreets to the east and riverbank meadow to the west are notable alternatives. Deployments British Deployment The British deploy from the town's central block (labelled somewhat confusingly as the Western Town Sector) on the south end of the map boundary, with an initial spawn by the roadblock at Alley Sector to the southeast of the Church flag. The team is limited in the number of base exits, and are primary funnelled through tight alleyways and streets adjacent to the Western Church Sector, such as Rue Renan which connects directly to the Church Courtyard capture zone on its south side, and are thus vulnerable to spawn trapping. Players may avoid this by doubling back towards the Town Center location, and using the cover of the River Bank Houses to advance along the River itself. Their spawn-protected area also includes the Main Bridge, which can be used as a vantage point to clear the approach of enemies through to Riverside Manor. An Ammo Cache can be found in the middle of the roundabout in the Town Center area. Provence 17.png Provence 32.png|Western Town Sector German Deployment The Germans deploy from the Northern Edge Of Town, at a fork in the main road. Their initial spawn is in an alleyway at the end of Ancienne Rue des Baptemes, directly north of the Anti-Air Plaza. Their spawn is considerably more open than the British, with only two buildings standing aside the roadway blocking line of sight into their deployment zone, and easy access to the River route via the gated off gardens and steep embankment of Outskirts, found northwest of the main road. The team's Ammo station is positioned behind the north building in the Northern Edge Of Town map location. Provence 05.png Provence 20.png|Outskirts Flags A: Church Courtyard The Church Courtyard is the southernmost flag, found outside the main entrance of the Church building. The small capture zone is mostly devoid of cover, aside from a centrally located fountain and a few metal supply canisters stacked up beside it. Enclosed to the north and south by buildings, player may attempt to press themselves into the corners of these structures or hide in adjacent shrubbery for protection when seizing the objective. Much of the capture zone has no cover along its horizontal axis, as it is bordered by the stepped sidestreets of the Eastern and Western Church Sector, which are considerably more open and allow those in the capture zone to be engaged at medium distance. The Church building itself is enterable, and serves as both a cover position for defending the flag and as an access route through the Central Sector via its two entrances. Due to elevation of the footpath on the building's east side it is possible to enter into the Church through the windows, or climb on the roof of the vestibule on the church's northwest corner, permitting Rue Principale to be covered from above. However, the roof and belltower is inaccessible due to the lack of a ladder. In the way of Fortifications, the altar area of the church building can be fortified into a key firing position. Defenders can also build barbed wire at the main entrance of the church from the flag, making it easy for potential occupiers to defend the Church Courtyard objective for their team. A Health Station is located on the south side of the capture area. Provence 02.png Provence 39.png Provence 38.png Provence 22.png Provence 21.png|Central Church Sector (Rue Principale) Provence 37.png B: Riverside Manor The Riverside Manor is found on the west side of the central play area. The vine-covered stone manorhouse consists of two structures, divided at ground level by an arched alleyway and connected on the second floor by a corridor overpass, and has reportedly been converted into a barracks for the Axis occupiers. The house contains eleven rooms in total, with staircases in the two main hallways, the largest rooms, on the north and south side of the house. There are also a number of balconies on the second floor. The objective is located on low ground directly opposite the riverbank, with the back street of Rue Principale being level with the building's upper story. This allows those outside the capture zone to shoot down into the surrounding Manor grounds, which consists of a cramped courtyard and set of steps out front, and two levels of walled footpaths running parallel to the river around the back. The upper floor windows of the house can be used to defend against such an attack. The capture zone is the largest of the three objectives, and encompasses the entire interior of the house as well as a small section outside within its walled perimeter. An Ammo Station is found to the rear of the house next to the archway. Provence 03.png Provence 36.png Provence 08.png Provence 07.png Provence 10.png Provence 09.png Provence 11.png C: Anti-Air Plaza The Anti-Air Plaza is located on the northeast side of town, between Rues Baptemes and Principale. It consists of an oblong paved park where a battery of three heavy anti-aircraft guns and a radar director trailer have been emplaced. The park lies adjacent to two walled-off grassy areas adorned with trees and bushes, and is enclosed to the south by townhouses. In a similar vein to the Church flag the capture area, which consists only of the southern part of the Plaza and not the battery itself, is largely devoid of cover except at the building corners. However when compared to the Church and the Manor objective, the Plaza is on the highest accessible point of the map, and so can only be reached from Rue Principale and the western approach via stone staircases, of which there are two. Sandbag walls can be built around capture zone perimeter to both provide cover to defenders and to block off one of the two staircases leading up from the main road, the one in question passing between the buildings adjacent to the capture area itself. A Health Station is located on the northern side of the point, within the capture radius. Provence 06.png Provence 24.png Provence 25.png Provence 26.png Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place on the southern half of town, with the play area roughly spanning the space between the north and south Bridges over the river. These structures, named as the Main and Farm Bridges respectively, which be climbed on and passed under are the main point of interest aside from the Town Center, found on the north side of the zone. It consists of a cobblestone roundabout with a surrounding perimeter of sandbags, center of which is a fountain. With five adjoining streets, the Town Center serves as the main link to the outlying sectors. On the east side of it is the Shop Sector, where several tight uphill-running alleyways run parallel to the junction of Ancienne Rue des Baptemes and Back Street, next to the Provence Pharmacy. West of this is the Main Street Sector, found in the middle of the play area with a row of houses between Rue Baptemes and Principale. West still is the Café Sector, bordering the Meadow and analogous to the River Bank Houses of the other town half. Directly south of the Town Center is the River Bank sector that runs between the two Bridges. It consists of a series lightly forested fields and river marshes that forms the most open and lightly covered area of the map, tied with the Farm Sector on the far south side of the map. The main roads of Principale and Baptemes are still present and serve the same purpose of primary routes across the map body, but are generally more curving and, as with the rest of this particular section of town, uneven in elevation. Notably, there are more enterable buildings here than the Squad Conquest play area. Gallery Bfv-chapter4-specialforcesaction.jpg.adapt.crop16x9.1455w.jpg BF5 Breda PG Promotional.jpg Provence Promotional.png Provence 12.png Provence 13.png Provence 35.png Provence 40.png|Alley Sector (Ancienne Rue des Baptemes) Provence 19.png|Alley Sector Provence 04.png|Town Center Provence 14.png|Main Road Sector Provence 18.png|West Town Sector Provence 15.png|Shop Sector Provence 16.png|Shop Sector Provence 23.png Provence 27.png Provence 29.png|Farm Sector Provence 30.png|Farm Bridge and Café Sector Provence 31.png|Main Bridge Provence 33.png Provence 34.png Trivia *The map's internal name is MP_Provence. *This map was originally designed for a cut 5v5 competitive gamemode.Battlefield V 2019 Roadmap: Every Chapter Brings a New BattlefieldLetters from the Front: Update on Battlefield V with Ryan McArthur *Provence was scheduled for release on August 27th 2019 along with Lofoten Islands, but the 4.4 patch was delayed leading to its release on September 3rd 2019. References Category:Maps of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Defying The Odds